videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicole Pearce
"Don't play dumb with me, Jacks! How much did Clementine tell you about Ozone?" - Nicole talking to her son Jacks about Ozone Nicole Pearce is one of the main protagonists of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and its various Sub-Franchises such as the War of Heroes Series and the Call of the Watch Dogs Franchise in which she is seen most prominently. As a Hero Knight serving The Hero Coalition during the cataclysmic War Against the Villain Armada which destroyed The Multiverse, Nicole fights alongside other Heroes within a secret Hero Squad known only as the Villain Slayers during The War of The Multiverse and is a Squadmate of Clementine Everett. She also trained her children: Cora Pearce, Jackson Pearce and James Pearce during the build-up to the Coalition-Armada Conflicts and also has a strong tie to The Villain Armada as Nicole was the love interest of Ozone, a Villain Lord and despite their relationship being inconceivable and heresy, the two conceived 4 children together (one of them being the deceased Lena Pearce). In the First Timeline for the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, Nicole fought in her last Battle on board the Inflictor Base in 2017, where she fought a brutal Plasma Sword duel with Ozone and after the heated duel progressed to the Inflictor Base Reactor, Nicole was brutally stabbed and ran through the stomach by her former lover after being disarmed of her own Plasma Sword, plummeting to her death from the Reactor Bridge as her children all watched in shock. However, she was later revived during the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity and the War Against the Villain Armada started all over again after the events of Watch Dogs (Crossover Reboot) and Nicole was again a prominent Hero Knight. During the Non-Canon events of Terminator Genisys: Uprising, Nicole was the sole occupant of an Abandoned Military Outpost and lived alongside a 12-year-old boy named Tyler Green who was her adopted son after Jacks, James and Cora were all killed during the Betrayal of Clementine Everett and Kyle Reese which decimated both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, and as Nicole and Tyler hid inside the Abandoned Outpost, Kyle and Clementine founded the Hero Knight Breeding Program. After the United Dimensions Coalition attempted to invade Earth-TRK160 and destroy the Hero Knight Breeding Program in 2022, the Human Fleet was completely decimated during the destructive and cataclysmic Battle, beginning the Human-Hero Knight War which would go on for 2 years. Nicole served as a Field Medic during the War and served in the Multiversal Combat Recon Force alongside her adopted son Tyler Green and grandson Tony Pearce (who was conceived between Jackson Pearce and Violet Parr before Jacks died). During her time hiding in the Abandoned Military Outpost alongside Tyler (the two were the sole occupants inside) and despite taking the young 12-year-old as her adopted son, Nicole eventually saw that Tyler held romantic feelings towards her which started off as a 'Mother-Son relationship'. She initially scolded the boy for thinking that way and told him to hold those feelings back, but Tyler later confessed these feelings to her and the two entered an intimate relationship, even having sexual intercourse on the same night. After having sex with Tyler and becoming his lover, Nicole discovered that she had been impregnated with her 5th child and 7 months later she gave birth to her Third Son: Lucas Pearce. Category:Hero Knights Category:Protagonists